


[Jade & Kalim（非CP向）] 善與惡的界線

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: Jade可能有令人不適言論，內容非為快樂情節，閱覽前請留意確認(我覺得很普通沒那麼嚴重但總之我先標)
Kudos: 6





	[Jade & Kalim（非CP向）] 善與惡的界線

。twst深夜60分創作  
。題目「SCARABIA」「善惡」

「你掉下來了嗎？」  
吃過午餐，正準備去休息的Kalim，在經過庭園中的某一棵樹時，意外地發現到了那隻落在草地之上，正拼命地叫喊著求救的小鳥。  
順著小鳥所在的位置稍微抬頭，藏在樹葉之中的鳥巢隱隱約約地映進了Kalim的眼中……應該是從那個地方掉落下來吧。

「現在就送你回去吧！」  
召來了魔毯，Kalim捧著摔下來的小鳥，輕易地湊近了巢，然後小心翼翼地把牠放回到他的家人之間。  
或許是誤會了將有食物到來，其他的小鳥吱吱喳喳地伸長了脖子，衝著Kalim張嘴亂叫。  
「要小心不要再掉下來啊。」  
向被放回去的雛鳥愉快地揮手，Kalim回到地面的時候，沒想到意外地遇上了他人。

「Kalimさん，難得看到只有你一個人在呢。」  
Jade帶著微笑向Kalim打了招呼，卻在得到回應以後移開了視線看向了高處。  
順著他的目光，所及的末端正是Kalim剛放回小鳥的那一個巢。

「不問緣由地放回去真的好嗎？」  
「欸？」  
「如果牠是被父母推擠下來的話，不就要在這片刻的希望以後，又再經歷一次絕望了嗎？」  
沒有預料過對方會提出這樣的問題，原本還因著『幫助了小鳥』這件事而感到欣喜的Kalim，像是一瞬之間被對方從頭頂澆下了冷水。  
這是他從來都沒有預想過的疑問。

向著自己求救的鳥兒想要繼續生存，而親生父母沒有抛棄子女的理由，所以把牠送回父母身邊是最好的解決方法，這就是Kalim的認知。  
但這一個認知輕易地就被Jade否定了。  
更讓Kalim感到不安的，是他找不到有力的言語去進行反駁。  
——自然界本來就是會存在抛棄孩子這種情況。

「你的善心，對他人來說，真的不會成為惡意嗎？」  
他想起了Jamil。  
那個總在他的身邊，他唯一的、最為信任的『朋友』，說不定就是為此而受到傷害了吧。

結論而言，都是因為自己把想法強加到別人的身上才會帶來惡果。

「這個時間了，總之先祝你和Jamilさん早日和好。」  
Jade和Azul交談的聲音傳來，爾後漸行漸遠，卻由始至終未能進入Kalim的腦海一絲半分。

以砂粒所建成的塔被海浪無情地沖刷而過，輝煌的城堡輕易地因此而崩潰瓦解。

「我只是希望大家都能夠快樂地生活。」  
喃喃自語之中，失去了動力的Kalim提早結束了自己的午休，轉而直接回到了課室之中。  
不快的事該被快樂的事所填滿取代，深深地吸一口氣，Kalim強行地，把盤據於腦海中的、Jade剛才所提問的東西，趕到了思緒中那個無法被探及的角落。

「說多少次了你這樣亂放藥劑是會爆炸的！」  
和Jamil一起結束了今天的所有課程，正踏著輕快的腳步要和友人一起回到寮中時，視線卻意外地捕捉到草地上一個細小的物體。  
稍稍地斂下了雙眼，Jade的話無可避免地再次浮現。

「Jamil……」  
他喊出了對方的名字，赤紅的雙眼看向對方，像是要乞求對方的原諒，哪怕明知對方根本對中午的事一所知。  
他希望Jamil可以認可自己，希望他可以告訴自己『Kalim沒有做不好的事』。如果是以前的話，應該只要稍微撒嬌就可以得到了吧。  
但現在到底該怎麼做才可以？

還是，不要為Jamil帶去煩惱。

「天氣真的好好，回去之後和寮生們一起開宴會吧！」  
「哈？！」  
在那一大聲的不滿之中，Kalim再次揚開了笑容，邁開了輕快的步伐，繼續走向他們原本的目的地。

他們的背後，小鳥的屍體 被黑色的墨水包覆侵蝕，化成了靜待著一個爆發時機的危險幼獸。


End file.
